Lullaby
by Reaper7
Summary: Just a fluff. Allen gets a present from Kumoi, but does he really want it?


**Like all the other things so far, I don't know why I wrote this. Oh well. Please enjoy this little fluffy story I made.**

**I don't own D. Grayman**

* * *

><p>Allen tried his best to kill Komui using nothing but his eyes. He really did. It was the only thing he could do, since Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda were holding him back, even though his clawed hand was nearly an inch from Kumoi's were currently in Kumoi's office, Kumoi himself backed up against a wall of stacked books, and a glass case next to his desk. Inside it was Lala, now completely fixed and looking completely beautiful. Allen would even say she was breathtaking even, had he not been pretty pissed right now.<p>

Apparently, everyone noticed how Allen had been sleeping a bit less ever since the ark incident. So Kumoi being... Kumoi... decided to place Lala back together and even let her keep the small piece of innocence in her until they found someone compatible with it.

Allen, however, felt angered that Kumoi would separate Lala and Guzoru. The act was nice and all, but Allen still felt angered that would vandalize their final resting place. After some time, he only managed to kick Kumoi's shins before he gave up, only stalling to take Lala away and see if he could turn her off.

Unfortunately, Lala kept insisting on singing him a lullaby. No matter where he looked, she didn't have a switch or button. So in the end, he just ran as far away as he could and left her in the hallways, an expectant look on her face as she waited to know if he wanted her to sing.

It was night, nearly the middle of the night, and Allen still couldn't get to sleep. It was mostly because he _knew_ Lala was still there, somewhere in the hallway, waiting to know if he wanted her to sing for him. He tossed and turned, his face angered as he remembered how Lala had sung for Gozuro in his last moments. It was a beautiful song, one that had put him to sleep within moments. And he didn't wake up until Kanda was oh-so-kind enough to shake him.

Getting up in nothing but his pants, he sighed and began to walk around the hallways. Maybe they already took her away, or she was in sleep mode or something. He was wrong.

There she was, next to the window he left her by. The moonlight reflected off of her blond locks as she seemed to smile when she saw him. Running to him, she stopped a few feet in front of him and clasped her hands in front of her. "Would you like me to sing a lullaby for you, Allen?"

Yet another thing he hated Komui for. He made her to specifically work for him, so she knew his name, how he looked like, heck even how he talked and smelled. So a shiver went up his spine before he grumbled his response. "Come on. Let's get to my room."

He grabbed her hand and led her to his room, laying down on the bed as he moved the covers aside. Imagine his surprise when Lala also scooted in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Lala. What are you doing?"

"You seem cold." she said. That was actually true. His body heat was nothing compared to how warm Lala was. Kumoi, again, must have done something for that to happen. In fact, even her skin felt real. It was weird, but he wasn't complaining really. He sighed as he pressed his face against her chest as she began to hum a beautiful tune. It wasn't the same she sang for Gozuro, which made him happy truthfully. He didn't want her to sing that same song that she once sang. That was meant for Gozuro, and only Gozuro.

Sighing, he allowed her to continue humming the tune. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, letting the strange warmth from her body comfort him. As he drifted into slumber, he couldn't help but enjoy her company. She was so beautiful, and her voice was the most softest thing he's ever heard. It was like listening to an angel, an angel that wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair in an almost loving way. He couldn't help but revel in the attention he was receiving. He knew that she wasn't supposed to be there, but he couldn't stop himself as his face pressed up against hers. She didn't seem to mind, holding him in an almost loving way.

As he slowly closed his eyes, he almost didn't hear the words leave Lala said.

"Goodnight, Allen-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


End file.
